Escape into Darkness
by Nefertari17
Summary: Could your world shatter from just one little mistake? Yami's has. Yamixyugi
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! Well, all my other fics are coming to an end, but don't worry, I have a brand new one! Everyone cheer! Whoo hoo!

Okay, as always, the same rules apply, but this is a yugixyugi heavy fic anyway, and probably won't be as long as the others, or have as many characters included.

But I promise you it is good!

It was just a random idea I had when I was walking the other day (I do that a lot, it's a great way to come up with new storylines.)

So anyway, I hope you like this one as much as the others!

And anyone new to my fics – Hi! I'm Nefertari (or Krysta if you prefer).

DISCLAIMER – I don't own yu-gi-oh, card captor Sakura, or any of their characters. But Leo and Krysta are my creations along with this fic, so no stealing!

ENJOY!

Escape Into Darkness

Yami closed his eyes and sighed again for the fifth time in two minutes. Crossing his legs, Yami leaned back in his dark stone throne, listening to the silence of his Soul Room echoing deafeningly around him.

God how he hated the silence. How it pressed down on him like a ten tonne weight on his shoulders.

"Sire?"

Yami's vivid crimson eyes opened at the soft male voice that had addressed him. A tall young man, clad in flowing purple robes and a tall deep blue staff headed with a green jade pearl clasped in one hand, kneeled before him, bowing his head in reverence to Yami.

"Yes, Dark Magician." Yami answered, grateful for the interruption to the oppressive silence.

The Dark Magician glanced up, but did not rise. "My Pharaoh, forgive me for this intrusion, but…"

Yami's gaze softened on his ever faithful servant as the Dark Magician's voice trailed off uncertainly, and gracefully bid him to stand. "Speak, my friend."

Visibly comforted by the term of address, the Dark Magician's solemn stance relaxed marginally, now standing before Yami. "Sire, to put it bluntly, we are - worried about you."

Yami looked at him expressionlessly. "Why do you feel this?"

"My Pharaoh," The Dark Magician continued. "We have noticed the change in you as of two days now. You do not seem like yourself. My sister and I are very anxious for your well being, as are many of the others."

Yami took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly.

"There's nothing wrong," Yami told him reassuringly. "You don't need to worry about me like this anymore Dark Magician, things are different now."

"I understand that, my Pharaoh," His servant replied. "However, you have not left your Soul Room in these past two days. Usually you enjoy spending your second lifetime in the world of the mortals - has something altered that your highness?"

Yami looked at his Dark Magician for a long moment. His servant was much more perceptive then Yami gave him credit for, although he suspected it was in fact The Dark Magician Girl who had pleaded with him to talk to Yami. The Dark Magician's younger sister had a surprisingly sharp intuition for when something was upsetting anyone around her. She was still a little apprehensive in the former pharaoh's presence, mostly due to her youth then any other reason.

"Perhaps so," He answered finally. Yami sighed again, glancing around the dull, multi-dimensional, bordering-Shadow-Realm, Soul Room. "Where is Dark Magician Girl? I haven't seen her for a while."

The Dark Magician glanced behind him briefly. "I believe she is playing games with Yugi in his Soul Room Sire."

The Dark Magician blinked, startled. He had visibly seen Yami falter in his stance at the reference to his Light side, as well as sense the mood darken in the atmosphere around the teenage pharaoh at the mere mention.

"Sire?" The Dark Magician said tentatively.

Yami closed his eyes, suddenly feeling a lot less calm. "Leave me." He said curtly. He raised a hand to his head, rubbing his temple tiredly. "Please, Dark Magician."

"Yes my Pharaoh," His servant replied before turning and walking away, vanishing into the shadows once more - but not before he turned and glanced back worriedly at Yami one last time.

Left alone again, Yami leaned forwards into his palms, willing his heartbeat to slow down, and stop beating out the constant pulses of regret and sorrow that viciously slashed through his spirit with every thud.

It had taken hours, days, to finally reach a point where he could just think about nothingness, but with just one mention of his Hikari's name, he was right back to being the crumbling wreck of the seventeen year old teenager he was reduced to before…

…just by one tiny moment of weakness.

Yami closed his eyes, wishing his beautiful little Light didn't fill his entire mind with his relentless perfection…

It was too much.

And much too heartbreaking.

"_Yugi_…" He whispered, completely broken.


	2. Aid

Chapter 2 - Aid

Fifteen year old Yugi Moto dropped his pen onto the pile of half finished math problems and leaned back in his chair, taking a long needed break.

A flash of golden sparkles caught his eye.

"Huh?" Yugi murmured, glancing to his left.

He sighed, a smile stealing across his lips. Laid on his desk nearby was his Millennium Puzzle - the Light half of the Puzzle that he always wore more out of habit then necessity now. He hadn't needed to wear it for three years - he just liked to. And currently, it's Sennen Eye in the centre was shimmering with golden light.

And so was one of his Duel Monsters cards splayed out on his desk around his homework.

Yugi smiled. "Dark Magician Girl haven't we played enough?" He said in mock-complaint. "It's okay for you; you don't have homework due in tomorrow."

I wish I could be a magical being that knew everything just like that and didn't have to go to school, Yugi thought. Life would be so much easier.

Yugi glanced hopefully at the shimmering Dark Magician Girl card. "I don't suppose you could help me finish these problems could you?"

The Eye of the Puzzle dimmed abruptly.

Yugi shrugged, smiling. "I guess not."

Suddenly a beam of golden light burst out from the Sennen Eye, making Yugi cry out in shock, instantly toppling backwards off his chair.

Tenderly rubbing the back of his head, Yugi looked up from where he sat on the floor, wondering what had just happened.

"Yikes!" Yugi squeaked, finding himself staring up at two beautiful robe-clad beings clutching tall magical staffs in their hands.

The Dark Magician Girl giggled cutely, her hands flying to her mouth in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry, did we scare you?"

Yugi smiled, gingerly picking himself up. "A little, yeah. It would be great if you could warn me before you do that you know."

The Dark Magician cast deep blue eyes down onto the teenager before him. "My apologies Yugi."

Yugi looked up at the Dark Magician questioningly. "Why so formal? Is something wrong?"

The Dark Magician hesitated, nervously glancing at his younger sister.

"Sister…are you sure this is wise?" The Dark Magician asked uncertainly. "There may be repercussions if I allow you to do this."

Yugi frowned, suddenly lost as the siblings turned to each other.

The Dark Magician Girl gently laid a hand on her brother's wrist, gazing up at him sincerely. "I'm sure, brother. This is much too important. Our pharaoh is not himself; perhaps Yugi can help him like so many times before."

Yugi froze as the magicians turned to him.

"Oh…it's about Yami…" He half-whispered, staring at the floor.

The Dark Magician blinked. "You know,"

Yugi took a deep breath. "Yes I know. He's locked himself in his Soul Room."

"Sire will not speak of his troubles, or let himself feel happiness anymore Yugi." The Dark Magician Girl told him anxiously. "Our Pharaoh refuses to do anything. All he will do is sit at his throne - he has done so for two days straight."

Yugi closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very, very uncomfortable. "Yes, I know. Yami's not happy right now."

The magicians exchanged surprised glances.

"Do you know what has made him so forlorn?" The Dark Magician asked.

Sighing again, Yugi turned away, feeling the misery fill his heart as he stared out his window at the night sky.

"Yes, I know why he's like this," Yugi said softly. "Yami's unhappy - because of me."


	3. Times Past

Chapter 3 - Times Past

Two days ago…

"Yami! YAMI! Get back here!" Yugi shouted, racing after his Dark, trying not to burst out laughing. "You can't run away forever!"

"I can still try!" Yami yelled back, darting around the truck of a huge chestnut tree.

"Yami, come on! You have to do this!" Yugi stated, trying to match Yami's movements as he chased the other around the tree truck. "You're only one who can!"

"No way," Yami replied defiantly. "I'm not doing it! And you can't make me!"

Yugi stopped abruptly, finally letting the laughter out. "You do know you sounded like a five year old right then."

Yugi giggled as Yami peeked around the curve of the tree and childishly stuck his tongue out at his younger Hikari.

"I'm still not doing it!" Yami called rebelliously.

After a further chaotic few minutes of chasing around the tree truck, punctuated with laughter, Yugi finally gave up, leaning breathlessly against the tree.

"Okay, okay, I give up," Yugi sighed. "If you don't want to do it, I won't force you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Really?" Came Yami's tentative voice, somewhere behind the tree.

Yugi smiled. "Really, really."

After another moment of silence, Yami cautiously stepped out from behind the tree, ready to bolt away the moment Yugi tried to pounce on him.

"So…you're not going to make me do it?" Yami asked, his crimson eyes studying his Light closely.

Yugi let his head fall back against the tree. "Look, I only suggested it because you're great looking Yami, and if a guy had to play a girl, I think it should be you. With your exotic-ness and incredible looks, would make you a really pretty girl."

Yami pouted adorably, crossing his arms defiantly. "But I have to wear a dress! I'll never live it down!"

"It's just for the school play Yami," Yugi said pleadingly, turning on the huge-puppy-about-to-cry eyes he knew Yami could never resist. "You'll look great in a dress. I'd do it for you, but the costume doesn't fit me - and you're much more gorgeous then I am. You'll be perfect for the part."

Yugi blinked, suddenly finding Yami standing directly before him, somehow without even passing the air between them.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi murmured, startled.

"You're more perfect then anyone Yugi." Yami said softly, gazing deeply into his Hikari's eyes. "Don't ever doubt yourself it that respect."

Yugi's breath caught as his Dark raised a hand to his cheek, gently caressing his Light's cheek lovingly. His heart thudded uncomfortably as Yugi witnessed the intense scarlet of Yami's eyes soften as he gazed at him.

"And you're wrong, Yugi." Yami whispered. "You are so much more beautiful then me."

For a long moment, the teenagers stood there, caught in the enchanting moment. It was so incredible. It was like Yugi was locked in some powerful spell just by gazing up at his Dark - it was so different. He had never looked at Yami like this before - never had such a perfect moment such as this occur between them before…

…_and Yugi had never seen such tenderness in Yami's eyes before…_

And it was giving Yugi - thoughts. And hundreds of potential possibilities.

As if suddenly realising what he was doing, Yami tried to step away, instantly withdrawing his hand.

Unwilling to break the moment, Yugi reached up quickly and caught Yami's hand, holding his Dark's warm palm to his cheek before he had the chance to pull away.

Yugi looked up into Yami's widening crimson eyes. "Thank you." He said softly.

"U-um," Yami faltered. "I-I didn't mean to say that."

Yugi smiled. "So I'm not perfect then?"

Yami blinked, taken aback.

"Well I can't be that perfect if I can't catch you." Yugi said idly before Yami could continue.

Yami instantly jumped back as his Light launched towards him.

"Hey! No fair!" Yugi complained.

Yami laughed. "You can't catch me,"

Yugi's gaze hardened determinedly. "Just watch me!"

He laughed as his Dark cried out in shock, already taking off over the grass again, quickly darting back around the tree.

Giggling, Yugi raced after him.

"Yami! Please, please take the part!"

"No! I'm not dressing up as a girl!"

"You'll make a pretty girl!"

"I'm not doing it!"

"Krysta said she'll do your make up for you!"

"NOW I'M DEFINITELY NOT DOING IT!"

"Please Ya - OW!"

Yami stopped abruptly at the pained cry, whirling around as a dull thud filled the air. Instantly he dashed around the tree, already knowing something was wrong.

He gasped sharply seeing Yugi lying on the ground, rubbing his forehead.

"Yugi are you okay!" Yami asked instantly at his side.

Moaning softly, Yugi didn't object to help sitting up. "I think so."

"What happened?"

Yugi looked up into worried crimson eyes and offered his Dark a sweet smile. "I ran into a branch."

Yami sighed, gently slipping a hand under Yugi's chin to tilt his face up. "Do you think the clutzy streak of the girls is rubbing off on you?" He asked, checking out the light bruise on his Light's face.

Yugi giggled cutely. "I doubt it. I'm more clutzy then Krysta and Sakura could ever be."

"Well it doesn't look too bad." Yami said, sitting back. "Does it hurt?"

Yugi smiled, a mischievous glint entering his eyes. "A little, but -"

Yami cried out in shock as his Hikari suddenly pushed him onto his back, straddling his body at the waist to keep him still.

" - I've caught you now." Yugi finished, sitting victoriously on top of Yami. "Now I'm not gonna move until you agree to take the part."

Despite everything, Yami burst out laughing. Yugi did look incredibly cute sitting on top of him triumphantly. He shook his head, gazing at his Light who was trying to look defiant, now crossing his arms over his chest in a very Yami-like way; but his cuteness wasn't really helping the look.

"Abiou, I'm not going to do it, no matter what you say." Yami told him firmly. "Sitting on me isn't going to change my mind."

Yugi pouted adorably. "Then about I just stay here then until you get bored enough to give in?"

Yami smiled wickedly. "I've got a better idea."

This time it was Yugi's turn to cry out as Yami suddenly sat up, grasping Yugi's waist, attempting to bodily pick him up so he was free to run away again.

Yami didn't count on Yugi reflexively slipping his arms around his body tightly to stop from falling.

And now they were very unbalanced.

A moment later, Yugi looked up in shock, now pressed back against the ground - with Yami full-on lying on top of him, in a _very _suggestive way.

For the longest moment, neither moved.

Yami's heart was pounding so hard, so fast. He was so close to Yugi, it was nerve-racking. And it really wasn't helping his very male desires much.

Yugi just looked so beautiful, so perfect as he always did…

Yami just couldn't resist.

Before he even knew what he was doing, leaned down…

…and lightly kissed Yugi's lips.

It felt a thousand times more incredible then he ever imagined.

Stunned at the gesture, Yugi didn't even try to pull away before he was overwhelmed by sheer rightness of the situation. Emotions he had never even thought possible seared through his body as he melted under the kiss, all sense of surprise by the action gone within an instant.

Leaving the longing for more then one little kiss.

It took Yugi a few second to regain the use of his body and senses before he finally opened his eyes.

And was greeted by suddenly petrified crimson eyes.

"Yami?" Yugi said as his Dark practically jumped back.

Yami couldn't catch his breath. His chest felt so tight. His heart was pounding so hard, making his entire body tremble under the furious beats.

He was having an all-out panic attack and he didn't even realise it.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Yami stammered.

Without another word, he bolted away, running as fast as he could over he grounds - and out of school altogether.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, already running after him in a heartbeat. "Yami wait!"

It was too late. His Dark had vaulted the gates and vanished down the street - and well away from Yugi.


	4. Hiding

Chapter 4 - Hiding

"See for yourself," Yugi said forlornly. "He's been like that for two days."

The Dark Magician Girl gasped sharply as Yugi led them into Yami's bedroom. The seventeen year old former pharaoh was lying motionless on his bed, his eyes closed - his spirit completely vacant from his body. Only the Sennen Eye of the Dark half of Yami's own Millennium Puzzle glowing with golden magics signifying Yami was in his Soul Room.

"Will his mortal form not waste away like this?" The Dark Magician asked, stunned.

Yugi nodded. "I tried to get him to come out of his Soul Room, but he doesn't want to talk to me. He's starving his body like this. He hasn't eaten or drunk anything in two days. He hasn't even moved." He sighed. "At this rate his body's gonna get so weak he'll be bedridden for a week if he doesn't come out soon,"

Yugi sighed, misery falling in a veil over his heart. He missed his Dark so much. The home just didn't seem like a home without him around.

Around him, the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl exchanged worried glances.

"So, Sire kissed you?" Dark Magician Girl asked gently. "And then he just came home and locked himself in his Soul Room?"

Yugi nodded again, feeling the misery build up inside him. "Yami won't even talk to me about it. He didn't even tell me why he kissed me."

"Did you want him too?"

Startled by the question, Yugi looked up at the Dark Magician.

"Forgive me for my directness, Yugi," He said apologetically. "But if our pharaoh indeed harbours feelings for you, then you are the only one who can get through to him."

His younger sister sighed softly. "Even if he punishes us for telling you."

Yugi frowned. "Would he do that?"

"Not usually, no, if he knows we had good reasons." The Dark Magician answered. "However, he does seem much more stressed then ever - he may be more then just irritated for our disobedience."

Yugi was quiet for a moment.

He knew what he had to do, but the only problem was getting to Yami to do it. His Dark had locked his Soul Room door and Yugi had already yelled himself horse begging Yami to open the door to his heart and mind that he was so adamant to hide in.

"Yugi?" The Dark Magician Girl said tentatively.

Yugi looked up at her. "You're projecting your forms from inside the Millennium Puzzle aren't you?"

She nodded. "That's right."

"So are you're true magical forms inside Yami's Soul Room?" Yugi pressed.

The Dark Magician's deep blue gaze glistened on him, instantly catching on. "It will be done."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked worriedly. "Won't Yami be mad at you?"

The Dark Magician smiled reassuringly. "Most likely, yes. But our pharaoh's well-being is more important."

The Dark Magician Girl glanced from Yugi to her older brother confusedly.

"What am I missing?"

The Dark Magician smiled reassuringly. "Come, sister, I will tell you on our return."

"Oh," His sister replied. "Okay,"

Yugi smiled as they nodded one last time in goodbye, their magical forms vanishing in a shimmer of golden magics, returning once more into the Light half Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck and the Dark half version around Yami's neck.

With a sigh, Yugi glanced back at the bed where Yami lay, and silently walked over. Tenderly, Yugi brushed back Yami's blond locks from his closed eyes and lay down next to his Dark.

"Oh Yami…" He whispered, slipping an arm around his Dark's waist, resting his head on Yami's chest. "Why did you kiss me…?"

Feeling the sadness filling him, Yugi closed his eyes, determinedly holding onto his Dark.

And entered the familiar corridor separating his mind from Yami's.

Despite Yami being split from Yugi for almost three years and now having his own body, the corridor between their Soul Rooms still existed linking their minds with their golden Soul Rooms doors opposite each other. The Millennium Puzzle continually linked their minds, creating the telepathic link he shared with his Dark, and the ability to go into each other's minds.

Unless they decided to lock the door of course.

Yugi sighed, trying the door to Yami's Soul Room for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was still locked tight.

Closing his eyes, Yugi turned around and leaned back against the door. "Why won't you talk to me Yami? You always talk to me about anything and everything." He said to no one in particular. His voice lowered, now talking more to himself. "Why did you kiss me that day? And why did I like it so much…?"

Suddenly the door behind him swung open abruptly, making Yugi sprawl backwards onto the floor.

"Ow," Yugi complained softly.

Gingerly he picked himself up. His eyes widened as he looked up. They had done it! Yami's Soul Room door was open! He gazed around, once more in awe of Yami's multi-dimensional Soul Room.

He looked up suddenly realising there were two magical forms watching him.

"Come," The Dark Magician said simply, gliding majestically in midair alongside his sister. "Sire will know of your presence soon."

"This way," The Dark Magical Girl said turning around and flying effortlessly down one of the many passageways.

Breaking into a run, Yugi followed them, more determined then ever to see his Dark.

And determined to find out what on earth was going on.


	5. Lost

Chapter 5 - Lost

"Um, Dark Magician?" Yugi said tentatively.

Nervously he glanced around at the endless amounts of staircases and corridors snaking out in all multi-dimensional directions. The darkness of the Soul Room echoed silently around him, offering nothing but the promise of an endless maze for an unsuspecting teenager to get terribly lost in.

"Dark Magician Girl?" He tried.

Oh great, Yugi thought. I look away for two seconds and I lose both of the magicians I'm supposed to be following.

With a sigh, Yugi glanced around himself again, shivering slightly as the air became steadily cooler. It seemed like the deeper he ventured into Yami's Soul Room the colder it seemed to get.

Yugi vaguely wondered if this was Yami's way of telling him to leave before he froze.

Wishing he was wearing a lot more then his pyjamas, Yugi determinedly picked a direction and headed for it. Eventually when the magicians realised he was no longer with them, they would come back looking for him so Yugi may as well keep going, hoping against hope to suddenly walk into the pharaoh's throne room.

"Hello?" Yugi said, trying to shout as quietly as he could.

No one answered except the dimness of Yami's Soul Room.

And he got the horrible feeling that he was being watched at that moment. He shivered; wishing more then anything Yami would come out and keep him company at least, even if they didn't speak. Another human sounded like pure happiness to Yugi right then.

"Yami!" Yugi called on impulse.

There was no answer.

Well, not the one he was expecting anyway.

A low growl filled the air - terrifyingly close.

Yugi froze. His heart was suddenly pounding.

He had completely forgotten Yami's Soul Room bordered the Shadow Realm - and all the creatures from the Shadow Realm too. Including all the most terrifying ones. And here in Yami's Soul Room, they were very, very real.

_So what creature was behind him right now?_

The growling continued behind Yugi.

He couldn't move. There could be any one of the Shadow Realm monsters standing right behind him.

Snarling images of the Blue Eyes White Dragon to the roaring form of the Feral Imp flashed through his mind.

Anyone of them could be right behind him ready to shred him to ribbons.

His heart pounding, Yugi slowly turned around. His breath hitched as his gaze finally fell on the creature behind him. His eyes widened in shock.

"Silver Fang," Yugi whispered.

The white wolf looked about three times larger then a real wolf, with huge fangs - and if looks could kill, his sure would. Silver Fang looked furious.

And that wasn't good.

His heart pounding, Yugi mentally screamed at himself to run away - but he couldn't move. He was so petrified his feet seemed to be rooted to the ground.

Silver Fang bared his fangs menacingly, snarling lowly. His deep green eyes shimmered in the dimness with suppressed rage.

"S-Silver Fang," Yugi murmured again as the wolf regarded him icily. "U-um i-it's me -"

Yugi didn't even have a chance to finish as Silver Fang roared deafeningly - and launched at him.

With a terrified cry, Yugi covered his head with his arms, his heart stopping altogether as he waited for the inevitable pain of being torn apart.

A moment passed - and Yugi was still in one piece. Confused, he glanced up in time to see Silver Fang's tail flit over the top of him, the huge creature literally having just leapt right over him.

Whirling around Yugi's amethyst eyes widened as growling and shrieks filled the air as Silver Fang pounced onto what looked like a giant praying mantis that had just attempted to slice Yugi to ribbons from the inky shadows just before Silver Fang had attacked it.

Yugi stared stunned as Silver Fang roared, sinking its razor sharp teeth into the mantis's foreleg, making a high pitched scream erupt from somewhere in its forms.

Did - did Silver Fang just protect me? Yugi wondered, still staring.

If the wolf hadn't of attacked first, the mantis would've no doubt sliced Yugi in half with its razor sharp forearms without even needing to exit the shadows.

And Yugi would've never known what'd hit him.

"Yugi!" Called a voice suddenly.

Startled, Yugi whirled around to see the Dark Magical Girl hovering in the air thirty feet away from him.

"That way!" The Dark Magician called, pointing. "Hurry!"

Nodding, Yugi took off in the direction she had indicated with a silent thank you to the wolf if he had indeed protected him.

His eyes widened as one bright golden door appeared before him as he ran on through the maze of darkened passageways and endless rows of doors.

"That's it!" Yugi exclaimed. "That's the throne room!"

Without a second thought, he raced towards it.


	6. Careless

Note - Sorry, i had to re-post this chapter, i completely forgot to acknowlegde my source so thank you to 'just-heike' for bringing that up. Yep, i have to say i saw this scene in 'Cross Souls' but it was in janpanese so i had no idea what any of the speech meant. But just to clarify, i do NOT own 'Cross Souls', I just saw the pretty pictures and i thought it would work fantastically in this fic, so i made up my own storyline around it.

Chapter 6 - Careless

Something changed in the atmosphere.

Yami looked up sharply, instantly knowing what that change was.

There was a new presence in his Soul Room.

Inexplicably alarmed, Yami whirled around, instantly forgetting the task of pacing he had so adamantly been doing for the last hour. As he turned, Yami heard the familiar smash of the door to his throne room being flung open and crashing against the wall.

But he didn't have time to see what had flown through it at such speed.

Yami involuntarily stepped backwards under the force of whatever had just run manically into his arms - and was currently crushing him in a tight cuddle.

"Yami!" A voice cried in relief as well as happiness.

Stunned, Yami finally looked down, and saw the tri-coloured hair he had come to recognise so distinctly, as well as the unmistaken rich, gentle aura of the one he cared for so deeply then even he knew.

For a long moment, Yami stood there, letting his Hikari hold him. He didn't know why, but he did. He could feel Yugi's arms wrapped around his waist, the younger teenager burying his face in his Dark's chest out of sheer gladness to be close to him once more.

But Yami just stood there, unresponsive to Yugi's loving gesture, despite his heart's fierce screaming at him to hug his little Light back…but Yami couldn't.

He just couldn't.

Closing his eyes, and against all his own heart's pleading, Yami gripped Yugi's shoulders - and carefully held him back.

Now held an arm's length away from his Dark, Yugi looked up in confusion, lost to what was going on.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi said tentatively. He gazed up at his Dark pleadingly. "Yami what's wrong?"

Wordlessly, Yami looked down at his Hikari, once more falling mercilessly into those spellbinding amethyst eyes. Yugi's eyes were the ultimate window into his very spirit - showing the kindness, and love this young teenager held for anyone and everyone he came across…

…oh how Yami adored those eyes.

Determinedly, Yami looked away, tearing his gaze from his Light.

"Yugi," Yami said, his voice oddly harsher. "Why are you here?"

Yugi faltered. "I-I missed you, Yami." He stared at his Dark, misunderstanding the reaction to his cuddle and the sudden coldness in Yami's voice. "I-I just wanted to see you…"

It took all Yami's effort to finally release his Hikari and turn away, refusing to face his Light.

"You should not have come here." Yami stated.

Yugi bit his lip. He felt his heart tearing up inside himself. This hadn't been what he'd been expecting. His Dark was always so open, so warm and caring whenever Yugi was with him - Yugi honestly never knew him as anything else. He had never expected Yami to be so cold around him, let alone to him…

Yugi and no idea how to deal with it.

"Yami…" Yugi murmured. "I just…"

"How did you get into my Soul Room?" Yami asked suddenly, his back still turned to Yugi.

Again Yugi faltered. He desperately didn't want to get the magicians in trouble - but how else could he explain how he'd entered?

Luckily Yugi didn't have to think about that for too long.

"We let him in Sire." Said a male voice.

Simultaneously, Yugi and Yami turned around, after Yugi had almost jumped out of his skin and Yami had found time to pull on his famous glare.

The teenagers looked up at The Dark Magician and The Dark Magician Girl gliding in mid-air behind them, only a few meters above the stone ground.

Yami's anger flared. "How dare you disobey me."

Respectfully, the magicians flew down to the ground and kneeled before Yami.

"My pharaoh, we are concerned for your well-being," The Dark Magician said. "We humbly beg your forgiveness."

Yami glared at them, a low growl escaping his lips. "You had no right to act without my permission."

Yugi bit his lip anxiously. "Please, Yami, I begged them to open the door -"

"No," The Dark Magician Girl interrupted quickly, looking up at Yami. "We disobeyed you and went to Yugi first. He is not to blame."

Yami's fury heightened, the Sennen Eye symbol appearing on his forehead. "Stand." Yami commanded. "I specifically asked not to be disturbed."

"Sire we had to," The Dark Magician Girl pleaded. "You've been so upset. We just wanted to help -"

"Sister!" The Dark Magician said sharply.

His younger sibling quietened down instantly, reflexively recoiling behind her older brother.

"My pharaoh we acted in a way we believed were within your best interests." The Dark Magician stated honestly. He bowed his head in reverence and shame. "Whatever you deem suitable as a result of our actions, we will accept."

The Sennen Eye blazed on Yami's forehead, the Dark half of the Millennium Puzzle around his neck shimmering with golden magics.

"Then take your punishment as due." Yami stated.

And raised a palm accordingly - ready to deliver it.

Yugi stared with rising horror at the scene. He couldn't do this. He couldn't let the magicians take the blame for what he had pleaded with them to do. This was his fault, they didn't deserve this. If Yugi had never upset Yami in the first place none of this would have happened.

Yugi couldn't do it. He couldn't let the magicians be punished for something he asked them to do.

"Yami! WAIT!" Yugi cried.

But it was too late.

The power build up couldn't be stopped now.

So Yugi did the most reckless this he could imagine - and jumped right into the line of fire.

And was subjected to a blast of raw, unadulterated power that was never meant for a mortal form…

…it was much too damaging.


	7. Consequence

Chapter 7 – Consequence

"NO!" Yami screamed.

He jerked his hand, back breaking off the magical stream as fast as he could.

But it was already too late.

Yugi's name was being called in dread from every direction, but Yugi didn't hear it.

The Dark Magician Girl whimpered in fear as her brother quickly caught Yugi's unconscious form before he fell to the ground. The teenager's lifeless form slumped back in the Dark Magician's arms.

Staring in absolute dread, Yami fell to his knees, distraught. Shaking with silent self-hate and sobs, he took the unconscious teenager into his arms, holding Yugi close to him, hugging him as deeply as he had always longed to do.

"Yugi…" He whispered, new tears streaming down his cheeks. "Yugi, what have I done…?"

Before him, the magicians gazed down at their pharaoh feeling more and wretched at the heart-breaking scene. They had known Yugi was the source of their pharaoh's anguish…but this was a dreadful turn of events. They should've known the Hikari would've done something so rash - this definitely hadn't gone the way either of the magicians had hoped.

A magical blast from Yami, would not have harmed the magicians anymore them a severe burning sensation for a few moments. Good magic cannot harm good magic…but even good magic cast in anger upon a mortal form…it was hazardous to say the least.

Sadly, the magicians backed away, gliding up into the air, watching the unfolding scene in silence, hoping against hope the younger teenager was okay.

Biting his lip anxiously, Yami gently slipped a hand under Yugi's chin and lifted his face to see him.

His heart jolted.

There were no physical scars from the magical onslaught, but he could sense the pain searing through his young Hikari's spirit so vividly, Yami's own spirit tore in grief. Yugi's body had experienced such otherworldly pain he had passed out, and it was all Yami's fault.

"I'm so sorry…" Yami whispered, lovingly brushing back Yugi's blond locks from his eyes, wishing more then anything he could see those strikingly pretty amethyst eyes cast upon him once more.

More sobs convulsing through him, Yami drew his little Light into his arms again, falling more and more in love with him with every passing nanosecond, and feeling just as wretched at the same time as he felt Yugi collapse against him lifelessly.

"I never meant to do this to you Yugi," Yami said softly, his voice breaking as he lovingly stroked Yugi's hair, holding him close against his chest. "I only ever wanted to be part of your life…I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Please, please forgive me…"

Yami's eyes snapped open suddenly. As he spoke he hadn't even realised Yugi had moved. And now his little Hikari's arms were wrapped around his waist just like he had done the first moment he had run into Yami's arms, and was now holding Yami tightly as if he never wanted to let go.

"I forgive you," Yugi whispered.


	8. Mistakes

Chapter 8 - Mistakes

Startled, Yami pulled back to see his Light's face - only what he saw wasn't what he was expecting.

Yugi was smiling. It was a weakened smile, but still a blissful, beautiful smile his Hikari was well-known for.

And those incredible violet eyes were once more locked on his own, showing the wonderful sparkling twin pools that Yami adored so much once more.

Gently, Yugi reached up and wiped Yami's tears away.

"It was a stupid thing to do," Yugi said softly. "But how else was I going to get you to touch me again?"

The Dark Magician caught his sister quickly before she could yell out in happiness, instantly clapping a hand over her mouth. Smiling at her pout, the Dark Magician shook his head. He glanced back that the teenagers in time to catch a stray glance from Yami, his crimson eyes filled with regret. The Dark Magician smiled reassuringly and nodded once more - and together he and the Dark Magician Girl glided out of the Throne Room, leaving their pharaoh and his charge alone together.

Yami stared down at Yugi in shock. He went to say something, but he stopped. He honestly couldn't think of anything.

This hadn't been what he was expecting at all.

He had expected Yugi to glare at him, scream at him, hate him or worse, get up and leave - and never come back.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami again, just glad to be in his Dark's arms once more.

For the longest moment, the teenagers embraced, still on their knees in the middle of the Throne Room of Yami's Soul Room, but none of that mattered just then.

Yami had never felt so happy in his life. He closed his eyes in bliss, thankful for the world not turning his true love against him. Yugi didn't hate him for accidentally turning his magics onto him or for kissing him…

Yugi's eyes opened again feeling Yami stiffen slightly.

"Yami?" Yugi said softly, his voice a little muffled by Yami's chest, unwilling to break the embrace.

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami answered, dreading what his Hikari may say next.

Summoning the courage to look up, Yugi pulled back slightly, finally looking up into the same petrified crimson eyes as he had done that fateful day two days ago…

"Yami…" Yugi said softly. "Why did you kiss me?"

Yami felt all his defences crumble. How was he supposed to answer? He had not idea how Yugi would react to the truth. How would Yugi ever look at him again if Yami confessed himself and was not requited? What on earth would that do to their relationship?

Yugi and Yami were so close, closer then friends or family - Yami couldn't bear it if Yugi ever hated him or despised him for falling so deeply in love with him…

Yugi watched him silently, well aware of the inner torment flickering through Yami's eyes and his Dark's obvious inner conflict as to how to answer the question.

"Kiss me again." Yugi said suddenly.

Yami blinked, sure he had heard wrong. "S-sorry?"

Yugi looked up at him, determinedly. "I want you to kiss me again."

"Why?" Yami asked, saying the first thing that came into his head.

Yugi pouted cutely. "So you don't want to kiss me again?"

"No, I do!" Yami replied, surprising himself with the urgency in his voice.

Yugi smiled. "Then kiss me Yami."

For a long moment, Yami gazed at Yugi, before the sexist of 'finally-getting-it' smiles crossed his lips.

Reaching down, Yami cupped Yugi's cheek in his palm, gently tilting his face up, feeling like nirvana had suddenly and finally opened its gates to him.

Meanwhile Yugi's heart was going berserk.

Oh my god, he's actually gonna do it, Yugi thought wildly. Yami's gonna kiss me! Alright! He going to - wait why am I so happy about this? Is this what I wanted?

His heart thumped harshly in reply.

A blissful smiled crossed Yugi's lips, feeling Yami's touch make his very skin tingle in wanting anticipation.

I do want this, Yugi thought, already fantasising profusely, and not-too-innocently. I want Yami…why have I never realised this before…?

They were so close to each other now, both hearts pounding in unison.

And finally Yami closed the gap.

And caught Yugi in a fierce kiss full of passion and love that Yami had kept inside him for so long…

_It was indescribable._

Breathless, dazed and feeling oddly light-headed, Yugi slowly opened his eyes and found Yami gazing back at him with such love he had never thought possible.

"I love you Yugi," Yami whispered, caressing his Light's cheek gracefully. "That's why I kissed you."

Yugi stared at him, stunned but elated at the confession. But there was something in Yami's tone he didn't quite understand. Yami sounded - sad.

"I never wanted you to find out," Yami said, looked away. "But I couldn't stop myself - you just looked so beautiful, I couldn't help myself…" He shook his head sadly. "You're so perfect Yugi, I couldn't stop. I was scared to death you'd hate me for falling for you. If I ever made you hate me, I'd just die. I couldn't bear it. I'm sorry."

Yugi gazed up in confusion. "Why?"

"I'm supposed to protect you, not fall in love with you." Yami answered forlornly. His eyes clouded over with grief. "I wasn't supposed to fall so hard for you."

"No, I mean, what gave you that idea? Why did you think I would hate you?"  
Yami blinked, startled by the question. He looked at Yugi, suddenly confused.

"Um…"

"I could never hate you for anything Yami," Yugi said sincerely. "You've given me the life I've always wanted. I life where I can be me and accepted for who I am, not like when I was forever hounded by bullies and wishing I was dead every ten minutes. You're my reason for keeping my life. Because of you, I stopped thinking about how great my death would be a long time ago."

Yami gazed at him, lost for words.

Yugi smiled. "As for your protective streak…don't you think you can still protect me if we're closer then ever?" He shook his head, sighing. "Yami, I'm fifteen, I can marginally take care of myself now, I'm not the same twelve year old kid you first met anymore, I've figured out how to deal with a lot of things now - and who do you think I was learning from?"

Yami sat back on his knees, suddenly and inexplicably stumped. "Hmmm, I never thought of that."

Yugi laughed. "You know, you would get a lot more information from the people around you if you shared more often - even if it's just with me."

Yami smiled. "I think so too."

Yugi smiled back and took his hand. "Come on; let's get out of your Soul Room. There's a lot less things we can do in a room made of stone."

Yami didn't object as Yugi pulled him up - but his mind was already filled with things Yugi could possibly mean as they finally exited his Soul Room.


	9. Awakening

Chapter 9 – Awakenings

Yami slowly opened his eyes - and instantly recognised the familiar white ceiling of his bedroom. Oddly comforted by this, Yami smiled, sighing inwardly.

Slowly he sat up - or at least tried to.

He couldn't move.

Partly because Yugi was still half lying on top of him - but mostly because he seriously couldn't move.

_Oh my god I'm paralysed! _Yami mentally yelled, already panicked.

A soft giggle accented the air.

His heart racing, Yami turned his head slightly, only to see Yugi smiling reassuringly at him.

"You're not paralysed Yami," Yugi told him, amused. "You've been lying like that for two days straight, your muscles have just stiffened up."

Yami looked at him anxiously. "Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded, gazing down into vivid scarlet eyes, that just managed to take his breath any every time he looked into them. "I'm sure. Why do you think I kept on begging you to come out of your Soul Room? You can't just leave your body on its own while you run off and hide, it'll just waste away."

Yami pouted, trying to looked defiant as he lay there on the bed, unable to move. "I wasn't hiding."

"Liar," Yugi giggled. "But it's okay, I understand why."

Yami's breath hitched as Yugi suddenly straddled his body at the waist, leaning close to this Dark - so close, their lips were only inches apart.

"Besides," Yugi said softly, his amethyst eyes glinting mysteriously. "Since you've done this to yourself, I have the opportunity to take full advantage of you - completely guilt free."

Yami stared up at his 'innocent' little Light, stunned.

Yugi just smiled back.

This was going to be so much fun…

* * *

Note – hehe, sorry, I just wanted to tease you lovely readers a little…check back soon for the fluffy lime! 


	10. Tease

Note - Thanks Sansi for the warning, and for everyone elses too. As promised, here is the fluffy lime, all ready and finished for you! I really wanted to write alemon - but FF had banned it and i'd rather not be kicked off the site, i'm enjoying this way too much. Plus i actually get embrassed whenever i write lemon anyway, and i cant stop giggling. anyway, that's all from me - i hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 10 - Tease

Yami stared. There wasn't much else he could do.

Yugi was right - he was mercilessly in the hands of his Hikari right then, especially since his body had decided to quit on him completely for the moment. Every time he tried to move, his muscles would just constrict excruciatingly and so he was trying not to budge, no matter how much Yugi was turning him on.

His imagination was currently going wild with various illustrious and significantly naughty fantasies of how this could go - but he'd rather not get his hopes up in case they are magnificently dashed.

"W-what are you going to do?" Yami asked hesitantly.

Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment, crossing his arms against Yami's chest and leaning on him.

"Hmmm, I don't know…" Yugi mused. "There are several ways this could go," He smiled seductively. "I quite like your fantasies though."

Yami's eyes widened.

"You left the mind link open," Yugi said helpfully.

Yami silently cursed himself, determinedly shutting off the link before he looked back at Yugi.

"Then again…" Yugi sighed. "I guess it really isn't fair on you."

Yami took a deep breath. "Yugi, I…I don't want you to do anything."

He steeled himself against the pleas of his own heart. "To me."

Yugi blinked, taken aback. "You don't?" Yami closed his eyes, hating himself. "No,"

"Don't you love me anymore?"

Yami's eyes snapped open again. "Of course! But…"

Yugi watched the uncertainty flash through Yami's eyes. And he suddenly realised what it was for.

Wordlessly, Yugi leaned down and caught Yami's unresisting lips in a soft but deep kiss, letting the silent fireworks flare behind closed eyes.

"Still don't think I love you back?" Yugi whispered.

Yami was absolutely speechless.

Yugi giggled at his reaction. "You think too much, you know that? It's not healthy."

"You love me…" Yami whispered, trying to fathom the notion - and the unquestionable happiness flooding him.

"You know thinking too much makes you really, really, surprisingly dense." Yugi went on idly, sitting up on his Dark's waist again. He cocked his head to one side still thinking about this. "I suppose it makes you quite _cute _too."

That definitely caught Yami's attention. He glared up at you, pouting yet again.

"I dislike being called cute." Yami stated, rebelliously. "And you _are _taking advantage of me - you should feel very bad."

Yugi giggled. "I should, but I don't." His voice softened, gaining a note that made him sound a whole lot sexier. "Because if I did, I wouldn't be able to do this."

Yami gasped sharply as Yugi suddenly grinded his hips into his Dark. Yugi almost instantly earning himself a blissful moan, falling from his soon-to-be lover's lips. Absolutely adoring the reaction, Yugi did it again and again, harder and deeper each time.

Moaning in ecstasy, Yami closed his eyes. It was like all his dreams had suddenly come true.

He had never felt so happy to stop thinking in his entire life.

"Still don't want me to do anything to you Yami?" Yugi asked sweetly.

Yami opened his eyes. "Um…"

Yugi smiled. "I thought so,"

His Dark drew in a shaky breath as Yugi tugged at the buttons of his white shirt, quickly and easily drawing the halves apart to expose Yami's firm, built chest.

Yugi hid another smile. He was really enjoying himself.

And he quite liked being on top.

Teasingly, Yugi glided his palms over Yami's chest, feeling his Dark's heart pounding faster and faster with rising desire - before Yugi leaned down and began laying a trail of feather-light kisses down Yami's body.

Yami moaned under the ever-so-soft kisses.

Anticipation rising, Yami's heart almost crashed out of his chest altogether in shock as he felt his Hikari's hand slip even further down his body to his pants.

And stopped there - idly figuring the zipper.

"Hmmm," Yugi murmured.

Yami opened his eyes, breathlessly. "What's wrong?"

His Light looked up at him. "I'm wondering if I should really be doing this."

Yami nodded vigorously. "Yes, you should be doing this, really should. Really, really should."

Yugi bit his lip cutely, looking as innocent as he could. "Well, you just said I should feel really bad for taking advantage of you."

Yami's eyes widened, remembering his own words. "I take it all back - you should feel great."

Yugi smiled, amused. "You want me that much, you'll let me do whatever I want with you?"

"Oh yes," Yami half-sighed. "So don't feel bad. I give you full permission to do whatever you want with me."

Yugi was genuinely surprised at that statement, but he'd never felt happier - or anymore playful either.

Smiling, he moved up Yami's body again, his hand still resting on Yami's zipper.

"I'll hold you to that," Yugi whispered. His eyes glittered. "Literally."

Before Yami could even have a chance to reply before Yugi caught his lips in another fiery kiss - and simultaneously unzipped Yami's pants.

Yami wished more then anything he could move as his moan was suppressed by the bliss of Yugi's lips. Unable to do anything his body was screaming at him to do, he lay there melting into mush under his Hikari's soft but not particularly gentle touch currently roaming around the inside of his pants.

Now Yami was extremely turned on - and extremely frustrated at his own inability.

"Don't be," Yugi whispered as the kiss ended, obviously sensing him.

Yami blinked, gazing detachedly up into sparkling amethyst eyes.

Yugi smiled. "Try moving now."

He watched as his Dark's expression turned to confusion for a moment, before he gingerly tried to move his limbs, trusting Yugi implicitly. Bracing for the agony of constricting muscles again, Yami steeled himself.

But he didn't have too.

He could move again - a little slower and with more effort - but the fact remained, he could move again.

Yami sat up, looking at himself in confusion. "What the -?" He glanced at Yugi in surprise. "How did -?"

Yugi laughed. "Sorry, I had to torture you a little to get your heart pumping. That way your muscles could rebuild themselves faster after not being used for two days. You'll still feel a little weird for a while, but it'll wear off."

Yami frowned. "So you had to get my heart rate up?"

Yugi nodded. "Uh huh, the oxygen in your blood could get pumped around faster and speed up the recovery time for your muscles." He held back a giggle. "Even if most of your blood was rushing further south."

Yami blushed but smiled mischievously anyway. "Well now that I can move…"

Yugi held a hand up quickly. "Stop."

His Dark faltered. "Stop?"

"Uh huh," Yugi replied. "You gave me permission to do whatever I wanted with _you, _remember?"

Yami gave him a mock-glare, defiantly disappointed.

Yugi smiled angelically and jumped into his Dark's arms, quickly pulling Yami on top of him.

Yami blinked, suddenly feeling very, very hot, as he lay on top of Yugi the exact same way he had fallen on his Light two days ago.

"Wait, you just said you wanted your way with me." Yami said confused, visibly enjoying this new position.

Yugi shrugged under him. "I told you I'll hold that promise to you." He smiled. "Just not for tonight."

Yami smiled, looking down at his Hikari. Yugi really was the cutest little thing - and had so many more deceitful levels then Yami had ever figured in his sweet Hikari's spirit.

All the more reason to spend a lot more time with him and try and figure him out…

Finally feeling happier then ever, Yami leaned down and locked Yugi in a deep kiss.

There was no doubt about it.

This was going to be one hell of a good night.

And the first of a lot many more to come…

THE END

* * *

Note - The Epilogue will be posted soon, promise! X


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Brother look," The Dark Magician Girl gasped.

Glancing up from the chess game, the Dark Magician gazed around at the interior of the pharaoh's multi-dimensional Soul Room. His heart jolted - and a serene smile crossed his lips.

"What's going on?" Asked Gaia The Fierce Knight, opposite the chess board.

The three of them, including several other Shadow Beings currently watching the chess tournament gazed around in wonder.

Yami's Soul Room was changing.

As they watched, the dimensions shifted, as if the pharaoh's world itself was altering drastically. Not only this, but the darkness that continually shrouded the Room was lifting, marginally, but still it was brightening to nothing more then a softly lit room, rather then harbouring the dimness of a long dead and forgotten tomb.

But, none of them noticed this for long - because all gazes were drawn to the golden door to Yami's Soul Room.

It was glowing. Glowing vibrantly with golden light - and shining out into the Room for a brief moment.

"What does this mean?" The Dark Magician Girl asked, glancing up at her brother as the golden light ceased.

The Dark Magician smiled, feeling all eyes of the other Duel Monsters gazing at him for the answer.

"It means…" He said softly. "Our pharaoh is finally happy."

For a long moment, there was reverent silence. All the Shadow Beings loyal to Yami feeling better then they had done in millennia.

"Now," The Dark Magician said, turning back to the chess game. "I believe it's your turn Gaia."

Gaia The Fierce Knight smiled, turning back to it also. "I'll beat you this time Dark Magician." He said good-naturedly.

His opponent chuckled. "We will see."

The Knight moved his bishop.

"Check," Gaia The Fierce Knight stated.

The Dark Magician smiled. He gracefully moved his king forward one space - clearing the path for his queen to fall straight in line with Gaia's own king.

"Checkmate."

THE END

Whoo hoo! Another fic finished! Yay! I'm getting good at this aren't I? usually my stories go on forever and the I get distracted by a new idea (or something shiny – whichever comes first) and then they just get forgotten…but not this time. Hehe, I finished, YAY ME!

Okay, so this fic wasn't as strong as my other ones but, hey, I had fun writing it – and I hope you liked reading it! And i really didnt know how else to end this story - i thought it was a good ending, i hope you did too.

Check out my other fics if you liked this one!

Bye!


End file.
